Buckets and other similar containers serve a primary purpose of storing an object in a closed area, such as paint or other liquids. Depending on the size of the bucket, it is generally not very easy to move around, nor carry up a ladder. Specifically, a typical sized bucket of paint is cylindrically shaped, has a flat circular bottom and weighs quite a few pounds. It is difficult or awkward to try to position the bucket of paint on a ladder. Even when painting at ground level, since the paint can or bucket is very short with respect to the height of the painter, it is awkward and strenuous to continuously bend over to reach the paint can. Furthermore, to simply move the bucket of paint from one side of the room to another is difficult due to the heaviness of the bucket and the concern of spillage since the can is wobbly when held by the handle. There have been many attempts at overcoming the difficulties of moving buckets around and using them in elevated positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,280 to Gresch, discloses a multi-purpose bucket attached to a skirt for elevation. The device is an elevating apparatus with a one-sized bucket permanently affixed to it. The container is elevated by means of the skirt with only one height possible. Furthermore, slots are provided in the skirt as handholds for moving the skirt and bucket around.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,990 to Temple, discloses a pivoting third leg on the second leg of a two-leg container support. A support is provided that is readily attached and detached from the stand. Flanges are used to allow for easy attaching and detaching. These flanges must be attached to the container with adhesive or suitable fasteners such as nuts and bolts. The three support legs form a triangular area beneath the container. All three legs are required to keep the container support upright. A relatively small jostle could easily tip the support. Also, the pivoting leg is susceptible to collapse due to even smaller jostles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,566 to Bonner, discloses a nesting bucket apparatus capable of expanding and raising the level of the top bucket. Two buckets are utilized where a track between the buckets allows the inner bucket to be elevated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,690 to Rutledge, discloses a tripod support for paint pails and trays where the tripod is a single-height. The support legs are held rigidly by angle brackets.
U.S. Pat. No. 196,396 to Sprague and U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,014 to Sumen disclose stools and holders of pails with thin legs as support. Furthermore, they utilize special devices to hold the pail together with the stand such as bolts or spring-loaded hooks.